


Podfic - Don’t Read the Comments (Chash)

by gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conventions, F/M, Fandom, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads
Summary: Chash's summary:Apparently, the internet has been shipping Bellamy Blake (of Team Arkade) and Clarke Griffin (of Craven Cosplay). No one told Bellamy about it.





	Podfic - Don’t Read the Comments (Chash)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Read the Comments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488123) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



> Here's another podfic of a lovely fic by the even lovelier Chash! As usual, all the props go to her. Don't forget to drop some comments and kudos on her original fic!

[Click here to listen or download from Google Drive!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xMnjgKNwFdH4OMWF9sazKrEWkx2OXRSB/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> This seems like as good a place as any to note two things:
> 
> 1) I am currently taking requests for podfic! See details [here](https://thebluestgansey.tumblr.com/post/176043341665/gingermaggiereads-podfic-requests-hey-all-im)!
> 
> 2) I'm on tumblr! Come hang out [@thebluestgansey](http://thebluestansey.tumblr.com)!


End file.
